


[podfic] The Eyes Have It

by thelizards



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode 154
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelizards/pseuds/thelizards
Summary: It's time to quit working at the Institute.





	[podfic] The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695874) by [miraeyeteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraeyeteeth/pseuds/miraeyeteeth). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/48764819571/in/dateposted-public/)   


[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZkXcC-CkxH8hYdww8jUYQfoBNbPIhm5g/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to miraeyeteeth for letting me record this. It was a fun one to perform if a little heavy on the editing for all the times I cracked up trying to say "Martn". If you enjoyed the story too, go tell them!


End file.
